Represent in Havana Nights
by Moongrl088
Summary: My Interpretation of What 'Loving the Alien' might be like. Somewhat Songfic with Dirty Dancing Havana Nights Songs. Annie Uses her 'Get Out of Jail' Card. T for some swearing, if any.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Moongrl here with a new short story for you!

I plan on making it either as a two-shot or something that's less an 5 chapters. It was in response to the sneak peaks at next weeks episode 'Loving the Alien.'

I am also making a little songfic with it using 'Represent' from Orishas (maybe a few others from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.) So all the same I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

* * *

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Quotes_

**Song**

Present Time

* * *

**Hey, mi musica,**

"Simon? Simon!" Annie banged the door relentlessly.

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **

**Orishas underground de Havana**

"Simon?! If this is some sort of joke this isn't funny! I'm not amused! Simon!"

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **

**Hey, tu musica**

Not a sound could be heard. Either this room was soundproof or Simon was simply ignoring her. Could he have made her?

**Te quiero Havana,**

** The rhythym' pumping in my heart,**

**In La Rosa we dance to the tempo of the love, boy,**

'_That wouldn't be good,'_Annie thought.

Well, if he did or didn't it didn't matter. She would probably be best at keeping the part of annoyed girlfriend going for as long as possible. So…

**Your hip's making a shift,**  
** and you fall deep into its spell,**

** let your body talk, till voice in you says,**  
**say baby**

"Simon!" She banged the door again, harder this time.

"Get me out of here! NOW! Simon! This is no way to treat your girlfriend!"

**I'm the one you find deep in that move,**  
**that drives your body and your senses,**

She gave the door a solid kick and made a huge, frustrated groan.

**I'm the heat inside, **  
**when rhythym and love collide,**

Still nothing.

'_Ok….I really guess I have to do the final trump of pissed off girlfriend.'_

**Cuba, let me introduce myself**

"Simon, if you don't open this door right now, WE ARE THROUGH! DO YOU HEAR ME?! SIMON!"

**Cubaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Again, nothing was her answer.

"FINE! FINE! I'm DONE! WE'RE DONE!" She kicked the door again.

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **  
**Orishas underground de Havana**

It wasn't wise with the shoes she had, but it was all part of her show. But with no one responding…

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **  
**hey, mi musica**

'_I guess he really isn't here,'_ Annie thought, _'at least now I can look around and see what I can do and use to get out of here.'_

Annie explored the room. It was fairly large, covered with a series of crates of varying sizes.

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **  
**Orishas underground de Havana**

'_Probably for weapons,'_ she thought, _'Lena would have had a field day with this.'_

She continued to survey her surroundings. There was a lot to find, but most likely it certainly wouldn't help her.

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **  
**hey, tu musica**

One thing was certain, though. If Simon saw her snooping through this stuff he'd know for sure she was a spy.

'_Curiosity killed the cat,'_Annie chuckled. Didn't Auggie tell her that one?

**Bring down your lies, defence**  
**Feel your innocence**

Wait, Auggie!

**Step into the light,**  
**Baby hold on tight**

Realization dawned on her face.

She fumbled through her tote, praying for the one thing that might make her salvation.

**Bring down your lies, defence**  
**Feel your innocence**

Once she felt the cool metal device in her grasp she sighed in relief. She quickly saw she did have a few bars. But her battery was low.

She had to make it count.

**Step into the light,**  
**Baby hold on tight**

Quickly, she dialed:

710 - *** - ****

**Let me introduce myself,**

R-R-R-NG _'Come on, Auggie.'_

R-R-R-NG _'Please…'_

**_Cubaaaaaaa_**

R-R-*Click*

"Annie?"

"I guess I owe you a sandwich, Aug."

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **  
** Orishas Orishas underground de Havana **

** Represent, Represent, Cuba, **  
**Hey, mi musica**

"What's going on?"

"Long story, I need your help."

"Where are you?"

"Cuba."

**Represent, Represent, Cuba, **

** Orishas Orishas underground de Havana **

** Represent, Represent, Cuba, **

** Hey, tu musica**


	2. Satellite

**Hi Again! This Chapter is Satellite based off the song sung by Santana feat. Jorge Moreno. I chose this song and set up because it's supposed to show Auggie's side as he's using satellites and technology (as well as a few choice friends) to get Annie back home. Another way to look at this is how he's describing his world to the shrink because Annie is in it. And yet he's not admitting any personal feelings. Not my best work I know. But I've been extremely busy with my new work and I barely have time off anymore. Plus I have a wedding to plan and several other things. BTW Cotton is a friend that was created by other writers based on one of Auggie's unit buddies for Operation Goliath from Houses of Holy. He isn't my creation. I don't know who is the actual creator in the fanfiction world is. But it is their work and I give credit to them.  
**

**BTW: Chris Ord + Matt Corman = Covert Affairs, I don't count in that equation :(  
**

* * *

**(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
Hey...  
Hey...  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)**

Auggie couldn't take it. He'd been pacing his office for hours now. Or at least, it felt like hours to him.

His hair was disheveled more than normal as he racked his hands through his curly brown locks for the hundredth time.

His face showed lack of sleep and patience; as well as a longer-than-five o'clock shadow.

His usual navy blue sweater over button shirt and slacks were wrinkled.

**(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
Hey...  
Hey...  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)**

He wasn't leaving Langely until the op was complete and the package was secured.

He might have screwed up when it came to helping Jai Wilcox. But he had no intention on losing another co-worker, let alone his best friend.

"_I already lost one friend this week. I didn't want to lose my best friend on top of that."_

"_Oh, so we're besties now?"_

Barcelona. An op of 24 hours that he'd never soon forget where he got to be in the field with one Annie Walker.

**So what divides  
From the bittersweetness love provides?  
I will redefine my place within this union**

And yet, he could never shake off the feeling that there was more to that statement than what was said. But with his own agenda on making a win, he swept it up for later.

**For what is a lie?  
And the better me can't show its side  
I will try to find my way to higher ground**

But then Eritrea and the read in with Parker happened. And soon he was found having a bar fight at Allen's after getting drunk and taken off Jai's investigation.

Then the shrink came in. And then there was the game of cat and mouse. Venting what he needed to, but keeping everything close and private. And speaking of the shrink…

Click. Click. Click.

"Hi doc, sorry I missed our meeting but an important op is underway and I need to be here and see it through, so to speak."

**Oh! There's a million stories  
And a million ways to get there from here**

"It's alright, Auggie. But just for a twist I thought I'd watch you work today. Get a feel of how you run things. Plus, I kind of had not much choice. If you miss a meeting I'm obligated to come and scold you once in a while. It's more for show though. Just don't tell." The therapist spoke with what Auggie thought to be an amused tone. Auggie couldn't help but chuckle a little.

**Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side**

"Consider me warned, scolded, and my lips being sealed," he added with a smile as he returned to his desk.

The chatter was starting to pick up on the satellite radio. He raised the volume as the static cleared to a more audible level.

**I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine**

"This here is Little Boy Blue, Auggie boy, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Cotton. Buddy what's your status?"

"I'm about fifty clicks to your Bo Peep. But…." *static*

"Cotton? Cotton, what's going on? What's your twenty?"

"Oh boy….Auggie you won't believe this shit here."

"Tell me."

**(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)**

"Well, it looks like your Bo Peep changed to Little Red and got caught by the Big Bad Wolf."

"You got eyes on him?"

"Sure do. And he's packed for W-W-3."

"Shit." Auggie grinded his teeth and tensed his body into a stiff board at this news.

This was bad. Very, very bad. What in the hell was Annie thinking? Simon Fischer was not a man to be trifled with. But then he remembered. Lena had sent her on him as a mark. If she didn't get out of this, Auggie was going to give Lena hell to pay.

**When I, I hear you scream it makes me cry  
It makes me realize I'm only human  
For what relies on the balance between love and pride?  
Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love**

"You ain't whistling Dixie partner," the southern voice drawled. Auggie thought quick as he leaned on his desk. Then he went for the mike.

"Do Not Engage. Just get Annie out of there Cots. Get her and get out."

"Will do old buddy. I'll contact ya once we're in position." Then static quietly filled the room.

"We'll take him down once she's safe," Auggie muttered to himself.

But what he failed to remember was the shrink was in the room. So his quiet murmur didn't fall on deaf ears.

**Oh! There's a million reasons  
And a million ways to get to your heart**

"Auggie?"

His head snapped up once he realized where he was and who was with him. He swallowed hard.

Maybe if he kept his cool, she wouldn't sign away his death sentence on the pink parchment. He straightened his posture.

"Yeah, doc?" Damn, that came out a little too scratchy.

"Who's Annie?"

**Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside  
The corners of your world and find  
That if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side**

"She's a colleague. She was sent to mark this guy for Lena Smith and it backfired. Major bad-ass type with more than enough experience to kill. That's the short of it."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"Well, can you be a bit more specific? I can't reciprocate with the," he paused and waved his hands towards the space between them, "nonverbal cues."

**I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine**

"I understand that Miss Walker is a colleague of yours. But obviously, she is more than that if you're running an off-book rescue op without your boss' ok."

"And you came to this conclusion…" Auggie paused with his head cocked to the side; hoping to hear the shrink explain.

"I may be a therapist, and not a field officer, but it's my job to read between the lines and to be observant."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." There was a brief pause.

**(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Instrumental Break)**

"Well?" The therapist prodded.

"Well, she is also a good friend. And an agent that is worth keeping in the CIA."

"Yes, I noticed. Experience in several different languages. Plus she's familiar with most cultures due to her military upbringing. Not exactly the most common among agents."

"Exactly," he replied.

"But that still doesn't explain the effort you're putting in. The agency can find another like her. Maybe one more willing to listen to their superiors based on her records."

**Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side**

"She's more than that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How so?"

"She can tell much more at face value. She can see the beauty in just about everything. The good in the people that they themselves fail to notice. She can take a look at you and tell you how great you are. Even if others don't believe in you, she does. She can brighten your day just by coming in and saying 'hello.' She gives you that boost of confidence when all she'll say is that you're going to be fine. Stop me now, cause I can go on-"

**I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candle-light  
I can see your dreams like they were mine**

"Breaker, breaker, Little Boy Blue calling Mother Goose. Auggie ya copy?"

"Boy Blue this is Mother Goose. Cotton, are your boys in position?"

"You bet your iTunes account we are. Just give us the word."

**(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh!)  
(Oh-Way-Oh-Way-Oh!)**

"Alright, Everyone, Operation Mockingbird is a go."


	3. AN

**To All My Readers**

**I have a very important announcement.**

**Within this past month I have been going through a great deal.**

**I have just moments ago lost my only grandfather **

**(As my other grandfather passed away when I was an infant)**

**After his hard struggle to cancer.**

**I also have lost an uncle to cancer as well earlier this month.**

**And as of this moment, I have not much heart to write as frequently as I normally would.**

**So Until Further Notice**

**All of My Stories are Suspended.**

**I need time to heal these wounds and allow my writing to rest until newborn passion arises. Until then read my finished works. I have two (2) Covert Affairs Xmas stories you can read for the holidays if you wish.**

**Note, however, that the stories are made prior to Season 3.**

**(For the CA fans)**

**Many apologies and thanks to you.**

**Moongrl088**

**If you wish, please read my blog:**

**Siren Speaks**


End file.
